


pumpkin cake

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Jaehyun is a crybaby, Lovely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: Pumpkin cake that looks more like pudding, made with love for someone else will always be delicious even if it is a bit ugly.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	pumpkin cake

**Author's Note:**

> So I did pumpkin cake today and it was ugly but actually tasty... And this came on my mind...

The day was bright with a lot of wind and sounds of birds alighting on the window of the small apartment of the young lovers.

On this day, Jaehyun was alone at home while his boyfriend was out buying some things for the house, Jaehyun had been invited but gave up on it because he had other plans in his mind.

For his part, Jaehyun wasn't a fan of sugar, is not like he didn't like it all but it wasn't really his preference. However, his boyfriend did enjoy sugar and always said that because he ate so much sugar he was very sweet.

On this day Jaehyun would do something that he didn't usually do but wanted to try to make Hun happy. A large pumpkin was in front of him, located on the marble counter. Jaehyun takes the big knife and forcefully inserts the sharp steel inside the big pumpkin and very successfully manages to cut it, carefully takes out the seeds and sets them aside, finally cuts it into small pieces and puts them to boil in Water.

He had read a *simple* recipe on the internet for how to make pumpkin pie, so he wanted to try it while Hun was away, because if Hun were here he would have taken him out of his beautiful kitchen as soon as he had set a foot in it.

It wasn't that Jaehyun didn't know how to cook, it just wasn't his forte or his hobby, as it was in Hun's case. However, this time he wanted to dare to bake a cake, something sweet, just for his boyfriend.

There really wasn't a specific reason, he just wanted to do something for him. Hun always prepared delicious dishes for him and indulged him in his food whenever possible, even though they sometimes had different tastes.

When Jaehyun saw that pumpkin pie recipe, his eyes lit up, Hun would love to eat that, he knew it. So he wanted to do it just for him.

Well, now the problem was his cooking skills. But he’ll try his best for his boyfriend.

They owned a mixer so he put together and hooked up the machine as well as sorting out the ingredients she would need to start her pumpkin pie.

He started by putting the butter in the bowl and beating it together with the sugar until it became lumpy, then he added the eggs and finally the pumpkin that he had previously boiled and mashed with great dedication. He stopped churning to get some vanilla and mix it with the milk, with a hand he held the powered mixer while the other carelessly emptied milk over the rest of the mixture, this caused the milk to get out in different directions.

He turns off the mixer when he notices the mess he had caused.

The marble that Hun cared so much for was filled with the mixture.

\- Hun is going to kill me - Is what he says aloud while looking at all the spilled mixture. - Calm down, we'll clean it up later. - He said to himself, as he continued with his cooking.

His enthusiasm was crushed again when the same thing happened when the flour was added. Now the place was not filled with the cake mix but also a cloud of flour exploded. 

For a moment Jaehyun wanted to cry in frustration. Suddenly he hated cooking with his life, he already remembered why he preferred Hun to take care of it.

Already resigned, he stopped using that stupid machine that had caused all that disaster because it was that machine's fault, of course.

He ended up integrating the flour by hand with a wooden spoon, and after a long time shaking the spoon in an enveloping way and his arm started to feel like it was going to fall, he emptied the mixture into the mold that he had already prepared.

When the cake was finally in the oven, he settled down to sit in front of it, and watch his creation grow. He could have started cleaning while the cake was growing but he was excited awaiting for the result of his cake.

For now, everything was fine. Despite the inconveniences that occurred during the preparation process, everything had been done as directed.

A few minutes passed when the color, growth and smell of his pumpkin cake had changed indicating it was time to take it out.

Jaehyun very carefully turns off the oven and due to his excitement he moves quickly in search of a kitchen towel and takes out the mold. During this last process, he cannot avoid burning his forearms a bit with the grill and the hot cake mold, but he manages to get it out of there and put it on a wooden base on top of the counter.

It moves fast again and is a bit slippery in the process due to the batter still spilled on the floor, but it does get what you're looking for: a base to flip his cake over.

To turn his cake, he just had to place the mold on the base and that's it, just as he always saw that they did it on television in those programs that he watched with Hun at dawn.

Finally, he completely turns his cake over the base and when he lifts the mold his smile is erased and instead his mouth opens in surprise.

The base of his cake had stuck in the pan, and the part that he had flipped over on the other surface looked like pudding.

And without avoiding it, he began to cry. He was frustrated and sad. His creation hadn't turned out well! He had invested time and ingredients in this cake! The guilt of wasting food plus the disappointment were enough to make the tears flow through his eyes. The second he starts crying, Romang, his cat, comes up to him and starts rubbing himself on his ankles as he cries.

Things couldn't get worse when he heard the front door of the house being opened and then closed, along with the footsteps of a person. Scared, he places the pan back on the cake to hide it, burning his hands in the process because the pan was still hot but he doesn't care and leaves it there while he hides behind the counter while hugging Romang on his lap.

He didn't want to see Hun's face when he saw everything he had done. He was embarrassed.

\- Jaehyun-ie! I'm back! - Her boyfriend's voice echoes through the house, but receives no response.

Hun continues to walk through the rest of the house that was in a strange silence, he looked at the room thinking that perhaps his boyfriend had fallen asleep but he was not there.

In the end, he decides to go into the kitchen and his eyes go wide in surprise when he sees all the mess that was everywhere. The shopping bag he was holding in his hands falls to the floor as his feet go to the counter, he sees the mold on it and when he is about to pick it up he hears someone sniffle.

Hun turns the counter and sees his young boyfriend full of batter and flour, his face covered in tears as he hugs Romang.

\- Jaehyun-ah - He calls him but Jaehyun only moves to give him his back while still sits on the ground.

Hun calls him back and it takes a few minutes before Jaehyun rolls over on his butt, still on the ground, holding Romang. His head stays fixed on the ground and his arms hold the cat firmly.

\- Sorry – He whispers.

\- What did you say?

\- I’m sorry! - He repeats louder with his a broken voice.

Hun reaches down and pulls Romang out of Jaehyun's arms. He takes his boyfriend's hands and helps him stand up but he still looks down and his nose is full of snot.

\- What is all this? - Hun asks as he moves around the counter. - Did you have a food fight with Romang? - Hun drops a joke, but it is not taken as one by the other boy in the room because his eyes are again watering.

\- It was not my intention! I was going to clean up later! - Explains the other through tears.

\- Why are you crying? - Hun giggles and stands in front of the mold that was turned over - Is this what you were doing? - The older of the two takes the mold in his hands to lift it but is stopped by Jaehyun. Hun looks at him strangely.

\- Do not see it! - Somehow, Jaehyun manages to remove the mold from Hun's hands and takes it from his side.

\- Won't you show me? - Hun pouts

Jaehyun lifts his face to look at the older one - Y-you ... Aren't you angry?

\- Should I…?

\- I messed up the kitchen ...

\- Kitchens get dirty, it's their nature. Were you crying because you thought I would get mad?

\- B-but ... w-well not at all

\- Did you do something wrong?

Embarrassed, Jaehyun nods.

\- Did you kill a bee again?

\- What? No! - Jaehyun leaves the mold on the counter again - It's really bad this time.

-… Was it a rat?

\- No! I didn't kill anything! - Frustrated Jaehyun wipes the tears with his fingers.

\- So what did you do?

With a sigh, Jaehyun lifts the mold in resignation.

Hun opens his mouth - Did you make pudding? - He asks seriously, bringing her nose closer to the dish that his boyfriend had prepared

Jaehyun is about to start crying out loud this time.

Hun takes a spoon from the drawers and eats the dessert in front of him. Big was his surprise when, in fact, it was delicious, a little hot, but quite tasty.

\- Yah, you don't have to eat it. - Jaehyun rips the spoon out of Hun's hands and throws it into the dishwasher.

\- It's good.

\- You're lying

\- Why would I lie?

\- Because you're my boyfriend and you love me.

\- That's true but in fact this is pretty tasty too.

Jaehyun looks at him doubtfully and squints his eyes for a hint of a lie - Do you swear?

-Try it yourself - Hun takes another spoon and hands it to him.

Jaehyun's eyes widen when, in fact, his cake didn't taste bad at all.

\- It's just ugly - Hun admitted - But it's delicious. Is it pumpkin?

Jaehyun unconsciously smiles in relief. - Do you really like it?

Hun nods as he takes the spoon from Jaehyun and eats another bit.

\- It was a pumpkin pie, it was pretty until I turned it over.

\- Surely you turned it when it was right out of the oven. -

Jaehyun nods.

\- You should have waited for it to cool down a bit, the pumpkin pie is soft, that's why it broke and became pudding.- Hun laughs and Jaehyun gives him a shove.

Hun sets the spoon aside with his hand wiping the remnants of Jaehyun's tears as he fixes his long hair so he can see his eyes better.

\- Stop crying so much, the neighbors will think that I hit you and they will sue me for domestic violence.

Jaehyun laughs and gives his boyfriend a hug.  
After all, the cake was still delicious.

...

When they cleaned up the mess from the kitchen they both lay down on the rug, Jaehyun had his head on Hun's arm and Hun was hugging him.

Hun takes Jaehyun's arm and looks at how the skin is a little red - You burned. - He says with a slightly sad voice

\- Only a bit. - Jaehyun moves his arm and puts it on Hun.

\- Next time, let's bake together, okay?

Jaehyun nods while smiling and snuggles into the older man's chest.

\- By the way, why did you make pumpkin pie? Did you want to eat it?

Jaehyun shakes his head and sticks closer to Hun during his hug- I did it for you.

The older one raises an eyebrow.

\- You always do delicious things for me… I just wanted to try… Make something delicious for you.

\- You are delicious, that's why I bite you while we have se-

\- For Lord Jesus Christ, shut up.

Hun can't help but laugh out loud as he hugs his boyfriend tightly and starts spinning him on the carpet like a log while playfully tickling him and Jaehyun starts screaming for mercy.

Pumpkin cake that looks more like pudding, made with love for someone else will always be delicious even if it is a bit ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kudos! Please keep healthy!
> 
> Also! Why did nobody told me there was a problem with the pronouns while translating it changed to 'her' instead of 'his' TT_TT I'll fix it later, sorry for that. 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
